Shot
by smart ass 13
Summary: read and review i dont own svu or its characters
1. Chapter 1

As Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler turned a corner while apprehending a suspect, Elliot pulled out his gun and yelled at him to stop.

"Stop police!" The man stopped after a few seconds. "Get down on the ground now!"

when the suspect didn't comply, Elliot repeated himself "get on the ground!"

Olivia was standing a few feet away with her gun out and pointed at the suspect.

The suspect then turned and laid on the ground.

They then walked up toward him and Elliot pulled out cuffs.

"I'll call Cragen." Elliot nodded and turned back to the suspect, but after a few seconds he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Olivia who had walked a few yards away and was talking to Cragen on her cell,

she didn't notice when the gun was pointed at her. Before Elliot could pull out his gun the man shot Liv in the back twice. Immediately Elliot pulled out his gun and shot the guy.

Elliot not paying any attention to the man he just shot, ran to Olivia and kneeled by her side. He found the wounds and took off his jacket to press against them.

"Liv stay with me...come on stay with me."

Elliot found his phone and called 9-1-1.

After that he turned back at Olivia, she had passed out and was taking raspy breaths.

The guy he shot was lying dead on the ground a few yards away.

"Please Liv stay with me...your gonna be okay."

He pleaded with her for about 30 seconds until an ambulance showed up.

Elliot just stared while the paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher and into the

ambulance.

Shortly after a squad car pulled up and three men climbed out, all had shock, fear,

and despair in they're eyes.

"Elliot what happened!" Detective Odafin Tutuola was running up to him along with

Detective John Munch and Captain Donald Cragen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elliot what happened!" Cragen was yelling at him from across the street.

" Liv...sh-shot." He couldn't speak while all that happened was still sinking in.

"Oh my god." Fin, Munch, and Cragen all said at once. Fin couldn't

believe it, Olivia was like a sister to him. "how could this happen?"

He thought to himself.

Cragen and Munch were also flushed with grief. Cragen loved Olivia like

his own daughter, and Munch loved her like a close niece.

Then another car pulled up, out came ADA Casey Novak.

"What happened here?" she was worried considering she didn't know what happened

yet. "I was driving by to my office and I saw you guys, so I pulled over."

Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen all exchanged glances.

Munch hated to be the one to tell her, but he felt he had to.

"Olivia was shot Casey." Munch had tears at the corner of his eyes as did the rest of the

team. "What!" Casey was now crying silently crying without responding.

Then a paramedic came up to them. "They have taken Detective Benson to

Mercy Hospital. She was shot in the ba- "We know!" Cragen didn't want

to know the horrifying details, all he wanted was to know if Olivia was going to be all right. The paramedic sighed and walked away. "Okay, Munch, Fin and Casey will take

Munch's car to the hospital, Elliot you come with me." Cragen said blankly.

Almost all of them nodded, and got into the cars.


	3. Chapter 3

As Elliot and Cragen rode to the hospital, no one spoke a word. Cragen couldn't take the silence anymore. "You all right Elliot?" Elliot didn't really pay much attention to Cragens questions, all he could think about was the shooting.

_Olivia's limp body lying on the concrete, blood escaping the wounds in her back only to form a dark maroon pool. Him pleading with her to keep her eyes open, telling her she would be all right. Paramedics pushing him out of the way to load her onto the stretcher, all of these memories would haunt him forever wether or not she died. But all he could do now was pray that she would make it through. If she lived, he would confront the memories and forget them with Liv's help, if she died he would probably turn into a drunk, coming to work intoxicated,_

_he wouldn't be able to work with a new partner, after almost seven years of partnership_

_she knew his weaknesses, strengths's, and him himself, the deepest things about him._

_He knew her, her strength's, and her weaknesses, but he also knew a side of her she never showed, the pain in her eyes he saw after certain cases. Her past was no mystery to him, he knows a lot, but he is sure he doesn't know the entire story._

A car horn awoke him from his thoughts. Damn traffic blocked the whole road, it would take at least a half hour to get to the hospital.

Munch was staring blankly out of a window in the backseat, behind those dark glasses eyes filled with despair and anger. He didn't feel like driving to the hospital, thank god Fin offered to drive.

When he learned Olivia had been shot his emotions got the best of him, he cried, yeah he cried, he cried silently. "Traffic, damn!" Fin broke the silence.When the car stopped, Fin turned and looked at the backseat , his eyes fell on Casey, who was staring out of a window looking as if she was about to break down in tears again. He sighed and turned back to the road which showed no sign of clearing up.

He decided to once again break the silence, "hey John, you gonna be okay?"

He received no answer, instead he saw a lone tear fall down his face.

"Casey, you okay?" Fin asked unable to bear total silence.

"Yeah." Casey answered sniffling, she was obviously worried about Liv, they weren't very close but they understood each other like sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital

Elliot, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Cragen all sat silently in they're uncomfortable hospital chairs,

Elliot was staring holes into the floor. Munch was holding a cup of coffee, although half of it was on the floor when he dropped it because his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Cragen had his head in his hands, he was trying not to cry, he couldn't cry, he was the captain and had to be strong for his detectives. Fin was standing against a wall with his eyes closed.

Casey was sitting on an orange chair, she couldn't stop biting her nails.

A doctor than came out into the waiting room. He was wearing those ugly hospital scrubs.

He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "Elliot Stabler." he called out. Elliot immediately jumped out of his chair and ran towards the doctor.

"Is she okay!"

"Well, she lived, but as of now she is in a coma. Her chances of waking up in the next week are 78, if she doesn't wake up in that week, her chances will fall about 20."

Fin was the first to speak, "can we see her?"

"Sure."

Casey, Munch, and the others all walked into the room. They're hearts then sank.

She was lying in a bed, she was pale and was surrounded by monitors.

Elliot sat down in a chair, Munch walked up to the bed and smoothed her hair, he sighed then

sat down in the opposite chair.

Fin, Casey, Cragen just stood and stared at her, they couldn't believe this was happening.

If she didn't wake up in a week, her chances would decrease dramatically.

How would they live with her gone? No one in the world could come close to comparing to her.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Munch couldn't bare to see his friend like this, hurt, and actually at risk of dying. He remembered one day in the precinct, Richard White was stalking her. It was her first year at SVU.

FLASHBACK

_Olivia was sitting at her desk reading something, Munch snuck up behind her and said hi._

"_Hi." _

"_Hi Munch."_

" _I heard this Richard has got it in for you."_

"_No, he is just trying to mess with my head."_

"_Well no matter what, you know me and the rest of svu have your back."_

"_Ah thanks John."_

"_Don't mention it."_

He opened the door and slowly walked out, but not before taking a quick glance at everyone.

Everyone was scared, scared that they would lose one of the purest people they all knew and deeply cared for. SVU was the closest thing Olivia had for a family. Munch knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

As Munch was pouring the coffee from the pot, he began to wonder what life would be like if Olivia was to die. Elliot would never be custom to adjusting to a new partner. Even though her and Fin never agreed on very many things, they were close. The day he was shot, she was a wreck. She blamed herself for it, not even Elliot could convince her otherwise.

"Ouch." he muttered as he finally noticed he was pouring coffee on his hand instead of inside the cup. He sighed then wondered why he sucked at everything that had to do with coffee.

The coffee he makes would always turn out tasting like mud.

He chuckled softly to himself. He then sighed again.

He put the pot down and threw away the coffee cup he was holding, of course it had nothing in it,

since none of the coffee made it in. He started to make his way to the room Olivia was in. Before he went in he looked through the window.

Everyone had gone home except Elliot, of course.

Munch knew why they had gone home, it was the same reason he had left the room about an hour ago.

I was gone an hour? He thought to himself, he obviously got caught up in his own thoughts.

A nurse then slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry sir visiting hours are over." she said in a soft voice.

"I was going just going to tell him that." Munch said pointing to Elliot through the window.

"I would... but maybe you would like to?" she said.

"Sure" Munch responded.

He opened the door once the nurse had walked away.

"Elliot visiting hours are over... maybe you should go see your kids. You know Liv wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Elliot didn't respond, instead he just sighed.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." munch offered him in the most sincere voice he could.

Slowly but reluctantly he got up from his chair and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As Munch lay awake in bed he couldn't help but wonder if Olivia was gonna be okay. These thoughts were wearing him down. He refused to believe she wasn't coming back.

He decided to go and try to visit Liv in the hospital.

It was the only way he was going to get any sleep. And he knew it.

HOSPITAL

not many people were at the hospital, considering it was about one in the morning.

He found his way to Olivia's room.

"I'm sorry sir no one is allowed in patients rooms right now.

"Please?" Munch pleaded.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and said,"all right, but don't tell anyone."

They both chuckled.

She then walked away.

Munch sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Liv." he said. He received no answer. Just sounds from the monitors.

He sat down in a chair and stared at the still figure lying on the bed.

"You know, I really miss you." he said.

He still received nothing close to a response.

He took her hand in his, he then gave it a tight squeeze.

He gazed at her. He then started talking to her.

"I'm gonna tell you a story explaining why I hate those demonic little mouse killers you call cats."

"When I was 11 years old, my grandmother had this little grey cat that would always follow her.

His name was Smokey. One day she came home and Smokey was lying on the floor sleeping.

She tried to feed him, but he wouldn't eat, so she tried making him play with his favorite chew toy, he wouldn't move.

So she took him to a vet, who discovered Smokey had a lung illness and would suffer a great deal at death. She was too stubborn and took him home. He was all right through the night.

She went to the store that morning only to come home to a dead cat.

She loved that cat like the world. When I saw the look of hurt in her eyes, I just decided I hate cats. Whenever I see one I think of her." he laughed at his own story, it wasn't supposed to be tragic story, but rather a humorous, sad little tale.

Munch was still holding on to her hand when he felt a squeeze. He at first thought he had squeezed her hand until he felt another squeeze.

"Liv? Liv is that you? Oh my god... Liv wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Munch?" she said weakly with a wince of pain.

"Liv!" oh my god, we thought you weren't gonna wake up. God your alive!"

A nurse then opened the door. "Sir you are gonna ha- oh my, miss Benson your awake!"

"Let me get a doctor in here." she said full of shock. With that she left for a doctor.

"Liv your gonna be all right" he sighed. He sat back in his chair with a grin still holding her hand. She also had a smile on her face, they just gazed at each other before he got up and hugged her teary eyed.


End file.
